Glasses
by jacksattacks
Summary: Olivia got glasses. :: Cabenson one-shot. :: Rated T for suggestiveness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU.**

* * *

"Olivia is blind," Alex stated blankly.

It took the detective years to even think of her coworker, ADA Alex Cabot in anything other than a platonic way when, during a case, it hit her that she spent more time staring at Alex's legs than holding a conversation with the gorgeous prosecutor. Literally, it had hit her; Elliot had noticed her staring and discreetly pushed her into the ADA, sending her files flying across the precinct.

(Elliot wasn't the most trustworthy friend to have crushes around.)

Either way, Olivia had plunged on in their friendship, never believing a chance was ever there for a romantic relationship with her best female friend. Throughout all the hints Alex dropped, subtle flirting exchanged, and charged arguments, Olivia remained incredibly silent about her true feelings while Alex did everything but form hers into words.

It had taken a mistletoe and some liquid courage for their first kiss that wasn't even remembered by Alex, yet savored by the silent detective. The woman had chalked it up to the scotch Alex had guzzled while sitting at the bar, never once thinking it had held any deeper meaning.

Truthfully, the kiss probably had not had any deeper meaning, for Alex promptly forgot about it after vomiting over Olivia and passing out.

Their first kiss that was remembered by both parties was on Olivia's bedroom floor after Olivia has jokingly dared Alex to kiss her as she tried to mock a classic high school truth or dare moment. After a chuckle had nervously escaped her own mouth at her own proposition, she had abruptly stopped as Alex stared strangely at her, pupils dilated and eyes darkened. There surely hadn't been much innocence in that kiss (much like high school, actually).

But Alex hadn't been referring to Olivia's resistance and obliviousness of feelings; while Alex had greatly exaggerated Olivia's condition, she hadn't been joking of a problem with Olivia's eyesight. For years, Olivia had battled Alex on getting glasses when Alex had noticed Olivia complained of headaches behind the eyes and not being able to make out a book in semi-small print. Finally, Alex had gotten her way, convincing Olivia to try glasses for at least a few weeks, saying it would help with paperwork and catching perps, which, of course, had caught Olivia's attention.

Glasses shopping had been uneventful; Olivia had settled on a silver framed pair that was durable enough to survive her tasking job. Alex, while not present, had judged from a texted photo at home, eventually sending back an approving "Yes!" in response to the message.

Two weeks they had waited for frames. In the past couple of days, Olivia had enjoyed jerking Alex around, complaining of complete darkness in a bright room to worry her long-term girlfriend. Being the overprotective person she was, Alex had threatened Olivia with going back to the eye doctor after a particular scare during which Olivia said she could not read the captions on a foreign movie very convincingly, claiming the screen was so blurry the room seemed to be spinning.

Alex waited for Olivia at the 1-6 precinct, but entered since Cragen had ushered her in because of the flurries falling from the sky. After her statement, the entire squad had chorused, "We know."

Shrugging, Alex took refuge at Olivia's desk (she noticed it seemed the most organized of the entire group and though that didn't say much, Alex was proud she had influenced the detective in that department) to await her girlfriend's return. Within a few minutes, she was greeted with the sound of the SVU door opening and the sound of a low whistle emanating from Elliot. "Four eyesssssss," Olivia's partner stretched out.

Olivia glared, adjusting her glasses on her face as she looked over the top to meet Alex's gaze. Innocently, the newly-elected DA smiled encouragingly. A slight blush graced Olivia's cheeks, not going unnoticed by the entire squad.

"Twenty bucks they don't make it to the bed tonight," Munch whispered, loudly enough for the couple to hear.

The DA responded with a pen to the poor detective's face.

Olivia laughed. "Good to know you're all still betting on my sex life," Olivia drawled sarcastically.

"What sex life?" Alex answered innocently.

The rest of the squad let out a low rumble of laughter in response. Olivia's blush increased but didn't stop her from drawing her girlfriend in for a peck on the crown of her head. The laughter increased volume for a few more moments before dying out as the other detectives resumed their work.

Alex touched the sides of the detective's glasses. "These frames make you look even hotter," she breathed quietly into Liv's ear, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Olivia shivered in response. "If you think I look good in glasses, look in a mirror," she responded quickly, a grin spreading across her face at the comfortable, easy banter they had partaken in for years.

Alex sighed. "I'd take you home now if I could, but, alas, you have work," she whispered conspiratorially, and then ripped herself from Liv's grasp on her waist. "Have fun," she said teasingly, turned on her heel, and left.

Olivia stared after her, her jaw hanging open loosely. "Have fun?" she echoed, running a frustrated hand through her hair at the thought of what she'd rather be doing than the mound of paperwork stacked neatly on one side of her desk.

She groaned, the cause partly because of the work and time away from Alex she had, and partly because she knew exactly what Alex was doing at home at the very moment.

To make matters worse, her phone vibrated in her pocket ten minutes later; a text from Alex. After clicking on the text message, her suspicions had been confirmed.

Unfortunately (but also fortunately), it had come with quite the picture of Alex lying in their shared bed.

* * *

**My first foray into the Cabenson fandom!**

**It's not my first fanfic ever (I was deeply involved with the Percy Jackson fandom under another account). I know it's kind of short, but hopefully I'll have other stories coming for this fandom. I don't see myself separating from it anytime soon. :)**


End file.
